


When You're Not Strong

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [50]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Domestic Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Team as Family, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve had it rough on the Avenger's latest mission. When he gets out of medical, the team surprise him with a movie night.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	When You're Not Strong

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Team as Family”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [E1]
> 
> And for day 20 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Movie Night

Tony helps Steve down the hall towards the Livingroom. Steve huffs and sighs with every step they take. “Tony.” Steve groans. “Please, Tony. I’m tired. Why can’t I just go to bed?”

“Well, first off you need food.” Tony says. “With the amount of calories you used healing, you need to get some food into you.”

“I’ll eat when I wake up.” the man whines.

“None-negotiable, Steve”

“Tony. You’re always on me about following the medical staff’s orders. I _actually_ want to follow their orders now. I want my prescribed bedrest. Please, Tony.”

“The docs also said you should eat before you get some sleep. The surgery went well, yeah, but it still was a big procedure and you need the fuel to heal. You’re going to be thanking me later.”

“I’m not hungry. I’m tired. I want sleep.” Steve says, frowning.

They make it to the Livingroom without too much more fuss.

Tony leads Steve over to the couch. The foot rest has already been pushed up against it, basically turning it into a makeshift bed. Pillows were piled up against the back, and blankets laid ready in a neat pile to the side. Large bowls of popcorn and snacks sat on the coffee table waiting to be consumed.

The team have already taken their positions on the couch, tucked in and ready for the movie to start.

“I have retrieved our illustrious leader” Tony announces.

Steve lets out a small, fond laugh. “Movie night? Thought that was a Friday night thing.”

“Still is. We just felt like we could all use one tonight too”

“I’m probably not going to be able to stay awake long”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What about getting me to eat?”

Tony smiles. “Well. There’s food. But the doctors did order bedrest so…”

Steve sighs fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
